1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a coding method and system. More specifically, the invention is a system and method for coding and identification in a wireless transmit and receive protocol for single-frequency peripheral devices such as a wireless mouse or keyboard.
2. Related Art
Most peripheral devices for computers today, such as keyboards or mice, perform data transfer through cords. The cords of these devices often limit movement, and prevent the user from operating at a distance.
Keyboards and mice with wireless designs that overcome the aforementioned problems have hit the market, but are accompanied by a relatively expensive price tag. Moreover, most of these wireless peripheral devices have been designed independently and therefore come with their own set of transmit and receive units. If one purchases two wireless peripheral devices, one would also have bought two separate sets of wireless transmission and reception units, wasting money on functionally redundant devices.
Yet another product uses only one receiving unit for the wireless keyboard and mouse, however some issues still remain. For example, the wireless keyboard and wireless mouse use different carrier frequencies, thus requiring different designs in the wireless transmitting and receiving devices. That is, the receiving unit must receive two distinct frequencies. Referring to FIG. 1, the first data-transmitting unit 10 (e.g. a mouse) uses a carrier frequency F1 to transmit data through a wireless transmission module 101, while the second data-transmitting unit 20 (e.g. a keyboard) uses a carrier frequency F2 to transmit data through a wireless transmission module 201. The receiving end, i.e. the data-receiving unit 30, receives both carrier frequencies F1 and F2 through a wireless reception module 301. Because of the discrepancy in the carrier frequencies, the first data-transmitting unit 10 and the second data-transmitting unit 20 must use different radio frequency (RF) modules, i.e. the wireless transmitting modules 101 and 201 must have different designs. Similarly, the receiving end, i.e. the data-receiving unit 30, must use two different frequency-switching technologies in its software design. In order to provide such technologies, a company must spend more on the R&D of both software and hardware design. This extra expenditure is then reflected in the price of the product. The current focus of R&D in the field has been to find a common transmit and receive protocol, and thus use only one frequency to achieve data transmission between multiple wireless peripheral devices.